Mary Anne's revenge
by swim-stacey
Summary: Logan cheats on Mary Anne and is in for a big suprise.this is our 1st fan fic so please review and keep us going.This includes romance and friendship. Thanks.
1. The Call and The Cry

_Mary Anne's Revenge_

_Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters. All the characters belong to Ann M. Martin_

_---_

Mary Anne was getting ready for her date with Logan when the phone rang. "I'll get it," yelled Dawn. Ten seconds later Dawn yelled again, "It's for you, Logan's on the phone".

"Hey Logan, I'm just getting ready. What is up? Is anything wrong?" Mary Anne asked in a worried voice.

"I'm really sorry, I can't make it. Hunter's sick and I need to look after him," Logan said faking a sorry voice. This, Mary Anne didn't notice.

"That's okay we'll do it another time." Mary Anne replied. They both said goodbye and hanged up.

Mary Anne went to find Dawn. "Hey, Logan couldn't make it so do you want to go with me instead?" Dawn agreed so they both got ready together and walked to the cinema which was just down the road.

Within 10 minutes, they had bought their tickets, snacks, and drinks and settled down in cinema six.

When the movie was just about to begin, Mary Anne heard a familiar voice I n front of her. Logan Bruno and Cokie Mason were cuddling together like lovebirds. "I'm so glad you dumped that juvenile Mary Anne. She is such a child," replied Cokie. Logan replied uneasily "Well, about that, I haven't actually dumped her yet. We were going out on a date so I just made up an excuse to see you. I'll do it soon; I never really liked her anyway so I'll be glad to end it".

The movie started but Mary Anne could not enjoy it because her eyes where filled with tears because of the couple in front of her. At the part in the movie when Harry proposed to Kate, the couple in from of her shared a passionate kiss and Mary Anne could not take it anymore. With tears filling in her eyes, she quietly slipped out of the cinema with Dawn on her side.

---

Mary Anne closed the door with a confused Dawn behind her.

"What's wrong"? Asked Dawn" You walked out of the movies at the best bit and sobbed all the way home. I was and am really worried."

Mary Anne burst into tears and explained everything to Dawn.

"That B" exclaimed Dawn after her sister had told her the story." We'll get our revenge. Don't worry; let's go to bed now though. It's late."

---

The next morning Mary Anne remembered the last night's events. Her heart ached as she saw her boyfriend's handsome face reaching towards a girl other than her- Cokie's. She wouldn't be able to cope seeing Logan's face the next day at school. She smiled through her tears as Dawn brought her breakfast in bed as compensation.

---

_**Hi! This is Ali doing a revised version of the first two chapters. I know some people don't like this story and if you don't then don't read it! I don't mind reviews criticizing as long as you give suggestions to help our writing not just saying this sucks delete your account.**_


	2. Single and Survied

Mary Anne walked through school in a daze. She saw Logan a few times but ignored him- he did not see her so at least she was successful at that. She didn't pay attention in class and picked at her lunch. This was the worst day of her life; the only good thing was that her friends supported her.

---

Mary Anne arrived home and logged onto her account in her chat room for comfort. The only reason she agreed to have a chat room was because Stacey forced her to. She browsed for a single, teenage guy who lived in Stonybrook. She submitted her request and up came a list of available bachelors. They each had profiles so she browsed them. One caught her eye- Logan Bruno. Logan was not single? But he had been out with Cokie and me? She was baffled for a moment when suddenly a plan for revenge formed in her mind. She swiftly called Dawn and shared her idea with her. When she put the phone back in the cradle she was the happiest she had felt for days.

---

On Wednesday it stormed and Dawn and Mary Anne rushed through the pelting rain to Claudia's house for a Baby sitters club meeting. Mimi welcomed them heartily as they arrived and went upstairs to Claudia's room, just as the clock changed from 5:29 to 5:30.

They seated themselves on Claudia's bed comfortably waiting for what was next.

"KRISTY!" shouted Mallory and Jessi in unison at 5:31.

Kristy announced loudly sounding dazed "Oh Yeah! Sorry I was just thinking about the Krushers game this Sunday anyway…This meeting of the Baby Sitters Club will now come to order."

"Kristy!" Mary Anne thought but laughed out loud with the rest of the Babysitters Club.

Kristy continued, "Any urgent club issues?"

All of us shook our heads so Kristy continued "Any other issues?"

This was Mary Anne's cue to say her problem and her idea. As she raised her hand and Kristy called on her the phone rang with Mrs. Rodowsky calling about the coming Sunday from 11:30am to 3:45pm.

Unfortunately none of the club members were free as Mallory and Mary Anne were at the Pikes, Stacey was at the Hills, Jessi was at the Braddock's, Kristy had a Krushers practice and game, Dawn had a sitting job at the Kuhn's and Claudia had to go to an art exhibition with Ashley. So far even one of their associate members Shannon was at the Papadakis's, which only left Logan Bruno.

Stacey was just about to pick up the phone and dial the number 'K-L-5-1-0-1-8' when Mary Anne shouted out "Wait!" The Baby Sitters Club froze.

"Well," Mary Anne began shyly "Let me speak first before you call Logan …… You know that date I had with Logan? He called and said he was unable to come. Dawn and I decided to go together instead…" Mary Anne went on to tell the club the events that happened throughout the horrible night and onwards. They went over 6:00 but as Mary Anne hadn't finished, none of the Baby Sitters Club budged from their positions. They had forgotten to call Mrs. Rodowsky back but they did not care. They were staring intently at Mary Anne who was still telling her story and plan. When at last Mary Anne finished, they broke out into calls of admiration and comfort.


End file.
